Sayid Jarrah
| Ultima= | Count=98 | Centric= "Lui è il nostro 'te'" | Nome=Sayid Hassan Jarrah | AKA=Najeev | Età=40 | Nascita=1967 | EpMorte= , | Morte=2007 (giorno 6) (Resuscitato) 2007 (giorno 12) | Luogo=Tikrit, Salah AdDin, Iraq | Professione=Killer Chef, Le Portail d'Arabie Divisione di Intelligence, Guardia Repubblicana Irachena | PerchéAustralia=Ricattato dalla CIA deve infiltrarsi in una cellula terroristica a Sidney | PerchéDestinazione=Ritrovare la sua amica d'infanzia, Nadia, negli Stati Uniti | Familiari=Padre di Sayid - Padre Madre di Sayid - Madre Omer Jarrah - Fratello Noor "Nadia" Abed Jazeem - Moglie Suocera menzionata | Attore=Naveen Andrews | AltCasting= Anthony Keyvan (bambino) | Doppiatore=Antonio Palumbo }} Sayid Hassan Jarrah (in arabo:سعيد جراح) era uno dei sopravvissuti della sezione centrale del Volo Oceanic 815 e un torturatore per la Guardia Repubblicana Irachena. Coraggioso e un leader competitivo, Sayid ha mantenuto un atteggiamento riflettente forza e spiritualità. Sayid dedica gran parte della sua vita da adulto a cercare l'amore di gioventù, Nadia, e a cercare si espiare il suo passato. Sull'Isola, le sue abilità e la sua forza di leader giocano un ruolo importante per la soppravvivenza di tutti. Sayid cerca di trovare la fonte del segnale radio e incontra la donna che l'ha registrato. Sull'isola, inizia una relazione con Shannon, un'altra sopravvissuta, e rimane devastato dalla sua incidentale morte. Sayid si rivela molto utile per combattere gli Altri, prima interrogandone uno che hanno catturato e dopo aiutando Kate e Locke a salvare Jack. Sayid divenne uno dei sei che scapparono dall'Isola. Si riunisce con Nadia, ma quando un'assassino la investe, Sayid si unisce con Ben a uccidere gli uomini di Widmore per vendicarla. Dopodiché, fa volontariato nella Repubblica Domenicana, ma Ilana lo arresta portandolo sull'Ajira Airways Volo 316, facendolo tornare sull'Isola. Sayid si ritrova neò 1977, dove il progetto DHARMA lo cattura, pensando sia uno Ostile. Scappa e cerca di uccidere il piccolo Ben, così che il padre lo spara. Ritornati nel 2007, muore, ma l'Uomo in Nero gli ridà la sua vita, anche se non riesce più a sentire emozioni, e si unisce al suo fianco. Sayid resta nel gruppo dell'Uomo in Nero in uno stato vuoto. Più avanti si sacrifica nel sottomarino di Widmore, esplodendo insieme alla bomba dell'Uomo in Nero. Prima dell'incidente Infanzia Sayid Jarrah è nato nel 1967 in Tikrit, Iraq, il figlio di un celebre eroe Iraqeno . While in school, a girl named Nadia from a wealthy family regularly pushed Sayid into the mud out of affection, but Sayid misunderstood her advances and ignored her. Sayid once killed a chicken for his older brother, who hesitated when asked by their father to do so; Sayid's father commented "At least one of my sons will be a man someday." After finishing school, Sayid attended Cairo University. Torturatore thumb|left|200px|Sayid rilasciato da [[Kelvin. ]] Durante la Guerra del Golfo, la base di Sayid viene espugnata dagli americani. Dato che è l'unico membro della sua unità a parlare inglese, viene consegnato al Sergente Maggiore Sam Austen. Il Sergente Austen utilizza Sayid per interrogare il suo ufficiale di comando, Tariq, per trovare il posto del pilota americano catturato dai suoi nemici. Comunque, Sayid esegue con successo questo compito di lealtà, nonostante le ripetute umiliazioni di Tariq durante il processo. Osservano la sua riluttanza, l'operatore della DIA Kelvin Joe Inman cospira per acquisire la piena cooperazione di Sayid, mostrandogli un video del suo paese, attaccato con il gas nervino in un'offensiva che Tariq ha ordinato, nella quale i suoi genitori sono stati uccisi. Dopo la visione, un traumatizzato Sayid accetta di aiutare, non sapendo cosa lo attenda: gli viene dato un kit da tortura da Inman, con il quale estrarre a Tariq il luogo di sepoltura del pilota. Alla fine della guerra, Sayid viene trasportato in un'area deserta isolata e rilasciato da Inman e Sam Austen. Prima di abbandonarlo nel deserto con una grande somma di denaro, Inman sussurra a Sayid in arabo che avrebbe trovato le sue nuove abilità di tortura di grande aiuto in futuro. Nadia thumb|right|250px|Sayid vede [[Nadia per la prima volta dopo l'infanzia. ]] Vergognandosi delle cose che lo hanno costretto a fare, Sayid, dopo essere stato rilasciato, fa ritorno alla Guardia Repubblicana. Tuttavia, viene presto promosso alla divisione Intelligence e incaricato di interrogare ribelli e prigionieri di guerra tramite la tortura. Grazie a questo lavoro, Sayid ritrova Nadia, il suo amore d'infanzia, imprigionata, e riceve il compito di interrogarla dopo che era stata presa in flagrante con un gruppo insurrezionale dello Stato. Ciononostante, il poco tempo che trascorrono insieme permette loro di riallacciare i rapporti, inducendo Sayid a pensare alla sua lealtà. Quando arriva l'ordine del suo superiore, Omar, che condanna a morte la ragazza, Sayid la aiuta a scappare. Nel tentativo, Sayid uccide Omar che aveva raggiunto lui e Nadia. Come copertura, si spara a una gamba per permettere a Nadia di fuggire, non prima di averle dato la sua pistola. Prima di scappare, Nadia prega Sayid di andare con lei, ma lui rifiuta dicendole: "Non posso. E' diserzione. Ucciderebbero la mia famiglia. Non ho il tuo coraggio." Gli lascia una sua foto con sul retro un'iscrizione in arabo: "Mi vedrai in un'altra vita, se non sarà in questa". Vita a Parigi thumb|left|225px|Sayid dichiara la sua innocenza durante la prigionia. Lavorando a Parigi come chef affermato sotto il falso nome Najeev, Sayid viene invitato da Sami a lavorare nel suo ristorante. Quando Sayid arriva al ristorante, viene presentato alla moglie di Sami, Amira. Sayid nota segni di bruciature sulle sue braccia dopodiche Sami e i suoi compagni lo picchiano e lo rinchiudono incatenato in uno scantinato. Più tardi, Sami gli porta dell'acqua e lo ccusa di aver torturato sua moglie quando era un soldato della Guardia Repubblicana. Sayid risponde che non ha idea di che cosa Sami stia parlando e che non ha mai visto aua moglie. Amira entra e osserva come Sami aggredisce Sayid per averla presumibilmente torturata. Sami prova a colpirlo con un tubo, ma Amira lo ferma, dicendo che per quel giorno è abbastanza. Sayid si sveglia e vede Amira che lo guarda con il suo gatto. Gli racconta che ha salvato il gatto da dei bambini che lo molestavano con dei petardi e che perdona il gatto quando la graffia perchè come lei non si sentirà mai più al sicuro. Amira esige che Sayid le mostri rispetto ammettendo quello che le ha fatto. Sayid decide di raccontarle che si ricorda di averla torturata e chiede perdono in lacrime, dicendo che il suo volto lo sogna tutte le notti da molti anni. Amira dice che lo perdona e che avrebbe detto a Sami che ha fatto un terribile errore, così da permettere a Sayid di andare. Infiltrato in una Cellula Terroristica thumb|right|Sayid parla con [[Essam. ]] Circa sette anni dopo il caso Nadia, Sayid viene arrestato in Inghilterra all'Aereoporto Heathrow, prima di venire consegnato alla CIA e alla ASIS. Gli agenti offrono a Sayid uno scambio, loro gli avrebbero fornito informazioni su Nadia, ma in cambio deve infiltrarsi in una cellula terroristica di Sydney e recuperare gli oltre 100 kg di C-4 rubato. Sayid viene incaricato di questo perchè un suo ex compagno dell'Universita del Cairo, Essam, è uno dei membri. Essam è stato designato ad essere il "martire" dell'operazione, e a far detonare il C-4 rubato. Tuttavia, confida a Sayid i suoi forti dubbi a proposito della legittimità del suo ruolo nell'operazione. Dopo aver saputo questo, Sayid chiede agli genti di permettergli di salvare Essam e di portarlo con lui. Tuttavia, rifiutano e ricattano Sayid a convincere Essam di continuare la sua missione, per scoprire l'ubicazione degli esplosivi. Incapace di tenere nascosta la verità, Sayid rivela il suo ruolo a Essam appena prima dell'inizio della missione, dandogli il tempo di fuggire. Tuttavia, Essam instabile e affranto allo stesso tempo, si spara immediatamente di fronte a Sayid. Più tardi, l'agente CIA Cole informa Sayid che Nadia vive a Irvine, in California, lavorando come tecnica di laboratorio. Gli viene offerto un biglietto della Oceanic per Los Angeles, in partenza il 21 settembre 2004, ma decide di restare in Australia un altro giorno per dare a Essam, una degna sepoltura musulmana. Volo Oceanic 815 All'Aereoporto di Sydney, il giorno seguente, Sayid incontra Shannon in sala d'attesa, chiedendole di tenerle d'occhio il bagaglio per un momento. Tuttavia, lo denuncia alla sicurezza come un "Arabo" che ha lasciato una borsa incustodita. Dopo l'interrogatorio, la sicurezza lo rilascia scusandosi per l'accaduto, e sale con successo sul Volo Oceanic 815, sedendosi in fondo alla business class, guardando la foto di Nadia. Sull'isola Prima Stagione (giorni 1-44) , come gesto di riconciliazione. ]] Dopo lo schianto, Sayid è il primo a costruire un fuoco segnalatore e chiede a Charlie di aiutarlo. Alla sera, dice a Charlie che sarebbe già dovuto arrivare qualcuno. Il giorno dopo, Sayid è il primo obiettivo per biasimare la sfortuna dei sopravvissuti, inclusa l'accusa da parte di Sawyer di essere un terrorista e il prigioniero dello sceriffo. Tuttavia, l'essenziale contributo di Sayid, facilitato dal suo passato militare, dimostrano presto che lui sarà un membro vitale del gruppo. Dopo una rissa con Sawyer, impiega la sua esperienza da ufficiale delle comunicazioni riparando la ricetrasmittente dell'aereo. Mentre lo sta riparando, a Sayid fa visita Hurley, e gli dice che ha prestato servizio nella Guerra del Golfo, con la Guardia Repubblicana. Dopo aver riparato la ricetrasmittente, si mette a capo di una spedizione di trovare il segnale in zone più elevate. Lì, ricevono un segnale che si ripete in francese proveniente dall'Isola. Sayid deduce che il loop continua da 16 anni, e avendo paura che certe notizie potrebbero togliere la speranza ai sopravvissuti, chiede al gruppo di tenere le informazioni per sé. thumb|right|250px|Sayid ripara la [[ricetrasmittente. ]] thumb|250px|left|Sayid tortura [[Sawyer per salvare la vita a Shannon. ]] Pochi giorni dopo, a seguito di un'incursione di cinghiali selvaggi nella fusoliera, Sayid non è d'accordo con il piano di Jack di bruciare i cadaveri. Sayid e Kate iniziano a pattugliare l'Isola, dopo il furto dell'acqua, incolpando inizialmente Sawyer per questo. Sayid ferma la rissa tra Jin e Michael e insiste che Jin venga ammanettato fino a quando non spiegherà l'accaduto. Più tardi, Sayid non è d'accordo con il piano di Jack di trasferirsi tutti alle grotte, credendo ancora sull'utilità del falò, e rimane alla spiaggia. Dopo, Sayid tenta di localizzare l'origine del segnale, ma non appena riesce a riprendere il contatto, viene colpito alla testa e il suo equipaggiamento viene distrutto. Inizialmente, viene indotto a credere da Locke che potrebbe essere stato Sawyer a sabotarlo, benchè Locke molto più tardi rivela di essere lui stesso il colpevole. Quando Sawyer è sospettato diavere le medicine per l'asma di Shannon, Sayid e Jack decidono che avrebbero dovuto usare qualsiasi mezzo necessario per farsele dare. Durante l'interrogatorio, Sayid tortura Sawyer, ferendolo al braccio. Quando Kate scopre che Sawyer è sempre stato innocente, Sayid è molto imbarazzato, ricordandosi del suo passato di torturatore. La colpa induce Sayid a lasciare il gruppo per un solitario viaggio di redenzione, con il pretesto di fare una mappa dell'Isola. chiede a Sayid di Nadia. ]] Mentre segue la costa, Sayid trova un cavo, che lo conduce dritto a una trappola piazzata da Danielle Rousseau. Sayid rimane intrappolato per ore prima di venire liberato dalla Rousseau. Porta Sayid nel suo rifugio, gli lega mani e piedi, e inizia a interrogarlo. La Rousseau gli domanda, in continuazione "Dov'è Alex?" Però, Sayid non lo sa, e per questo viene torturato. Sayid le racconta che era su un aereo che si è schiantato, e che ha captato una richiesta di aiuto, e che continua da 16 anni. La Rousseau smette di torturarlo e pensa meravigliata al così tanto tempo passato. Però, la Rousseau non gli crede, e tortura ancora Sayid, credendolo uno degli Altri. Quando la Rousseau trova la foto di Nadia, gli chiede cosa le è successo e Sayid le risponde che l'ha uccisa. Più tardi la Rousseau mostra a Sayid il suo carillon e Sayid lo ripara. La Rousseau allora racconta a Sayid degli Altri e di come è arrivata sull'Isola. Quando la Rousseau viene distratta da rumori furi del rifugio, Sayid riesce a scappare, rubando le mappe e gli appunti della Rousseau e portandoli al campo. Sayid trova la Rousseau nella giungla che gli punta contro un fucile. Sayid le chiede se vuole venire con lui, ma lei risponde che non vuole, perchè dice che la sua gente si era ammalata. Al ritorno, Sayid viene circondato da sussurri, uscendo dalla giungla. , tentano di decifrare le mappe della Rousseau. ]] Pochi giorni dopo, Sayid ritorna al campo, dicendo a Jack che "non sono soli". Più tardi, Sawyer si avvicina a Sayid e lo minaccia, ma si ferma nel vendicarsi quando sente che la donna francese è viva e afferma che ci sono Altri sull'Isola. La menzione dei sussurri intriga Sawyer. Decidendo di non vendicarsi, Sawyer se ne va, dicendo che ha tenuto il falò acceso mentre Sayid era via. Tornato alla spiaggia, Sayid chiede a Shannon di aiutarlo a tradurre le parole francesi nelle mappe della Rousseau, e così continuando a lavorare insieme, Shannon e Sayid iniziano a instaurare una relazione. Le traduzioni di Shannon non hanno senso, e Sayid che è stato soltanto una perdita di tempo. Questo induce Shannon a sentirsi frustrata con Sayid e con sé stessa, e se ne va in lacrime. Più tardi gli si avvicina e gli racconta la storia del figlio del suo ragazzo francese, che guardava ripetutamente un cartone su un pesce doppiato in francese. Racconta a Sayid che c'era una canzone chiamata La Mer e gli dice che gli appunti sulle mappe sono il testo di quella canzone, ripetuto. thumb|right|250px|Sayid e [[Charlie trovano la Rousseau con Aaron, alla sorgente della Colonna di fumo. ]] Sayid più avanti porta Shannon in una parte isolata della spiaggia per una serata romantica. Non appena ritornano, Sayid e Shannon vengono informati della morte di Boone. Shannon non riesce a parlare al funerale di Boone, così Sayid si fa avanti e parla al suo posto. Mentre diventavano più intimi, Sayid è stato affrontato con risentimento da Boone, ma alla fine Boone ha ceduto per i propri motivi. Tuttavia, dopo la morte di Boone, Shannon chiede a Sayid di uccidere Locke, che lei incolpa. Quando lui rifiuta, tenta di sparare lei stessa a Locke. Sayid interviene e le impedisce di ucciderlo. Inizia allora una pausa nel loro rapporto per il risentimento di Shannon, durante il quale Sayid conduce Charlie nella giungla per inseguire la Rousseau, che ha rapito Aaron, e riporta indietro Aaron al sicuro con Claire. Al loro ritorno, Sayid viene raggiunto da una Shannon preoccupata che lo abbraccia immediatamente. Seconda Stagione (giorni 46-67) thumb|left|250px|Sayid e [[Jack decidono di esplorare le fondamenta della Botola. ]] Mentre i sopravvissuti si nascondono nelle Grotte, Vincent fugge nella giungla, e Shannon e Sayid lo inseguono. La coppia trova il cane nella radura, e tentano di prenderlo, ma l'animale scappa di nuovo. Shannon e Sayid si separano, e Sayid trova Vincent. Invece Shannon vede Walt durante la ricerca di Vincent. Shannon rimane visibilmente scossa da questo, ma Sayid rimane scettico riguardo la situazione. Il giorno dopo, tutti ritornano alla spiaggia. Poco dopo, Kate esce dalla giungla e dice a Sayid che hanno bisogno del suo aiuto. Dopo il confronto con Desmond, Jack e Locke si servono delle abilità di Sayid per riparare il computer del Cigno. Dopo Sayid esplora le fondamenta del Cigno. Jack e Sayid trovano una porta bloccata che sembra essere piena di cemento. Sayid suppone che lì c'era un generatore geotermico e una sorgente di energia dall'altro lato. Racconta a Jack che l'ultima volta che ha visto una cosa del genere era Chernobyl. thumb|right|250px|[[Ana Lucia tiene improgionato un vendicativo Sayid. ]] Dopo, Sayid continua a confortare Shannon per la morte di Boone costruendole una bellissima tenda, dove alla fine ci fanno l'amore, quella stessa notte. Quando Sayid ritorna dopo essere uscito per un momento, Shannon gli dice che ha avuto una visione di Walt. Dolcemente, le comunica la sua incredulità, ma Shannon insiste e parte alla ricerca del bambino. Più tardi, Sayid trova Shannon nella giungla, insieme a Vincent. Quando si incontrano, Sayid rivela a Shannon la sua fede e l'amore per lei, quando improvvisamente una visione di Walt, bagnato fradicio, appare a entrambi. Mentre Shannon corre verso Walt, viene colpita al petto da degli spari da Ana Lucia Cortez, che emergendo dalla foresta, pensava fosse una degli Altri. Sayid la tiene tra le sue braccia mentre muore. Terza Stagione (giorni 68-91) , dopo aver guardato l'uomo con la benda|190px]] Dopo un giorno di traversata, alla ricerca di Jack e degli Altri, Sayid sviluppa un nuovo piano. Lui sa che i loro amici sono stati probabilmente rapiti, così piazza un secondo segnale con l'intento di attirare e combattere gli Altri al Pala Ferry. Tuttavia, il piano fallisce quando gli Altri attaccano dal mare. Nel tempo in cui Sayid e Jin si rendono conto del loro errore, però, gli Altri erano già riusciti a fuggire sulla barca. Sulla riva, Sayid si scusa per aver messo in pericolo la loro vita, e accetta di tornare al campo attraversando l'isola. Tornato al campo, Sayid si incontra con Locke e Desmond, per discutere sul da farsi per salvare Jack e il suo gruppo. Locke gli chiede di unirsi a lui nella sua missione alla Perla, in quanto le sue conoscenze di elettronica lo avrebbero aiutato nel tentativo di riparare i monitor. Alla stazione, Sayid riesce a ripristinare un segnale proveniente da una stazione sconosciuta. All'attivazione del monitor, fa la sua breve comparsa l'uomo con la benda, il quale distrugge subito la telecamera della sua stazione. Il rumore meccanico del mostro viene udito da sopra, causando la fuga del gruppo. Al loro arrivo, trovano Eko ferito mortalmente. Non credendo all'affermazione di Locke, secondo la quale Eko sarebbe stato ucciso da un orso polare, Sayid insiste nell'accompagnarlo per aiutarlo nella sepoltura. Dopo aver letto delle incisioni sul bastone di Eko,e dopo che Kate,ritornata dopo la prigionia degli altri dice di voler andare a salvare Jack, insieme a Locke e a Kate, Sayid parte verso la stazione Fiamma accompagnato da Rousseau. Giunti alla stazione Sayid viene ferito a una spalla da Mikhail che senza chiarire nulla prima di sparargli urla "non provateci! non ho oltrepassato il confine!". nei "sotterranei" della Fiamma (Digitare 77)|190px]]Chiarita la posizione di Sayid e gli altri a Mikhail, egli ricuce la ferita a Sayid che intanto gli chiede spiegazioni sulla Dharma e sul perché fosse lì sull'isola. Accertato il fatto che Mikhail stava dicendo un sacco di balle, si scontrano fino al fermo di Mikhail. Dopo che Locke fa saltare in aria la stazione, raggiungono Otherville dove vedendo Jack che gioca a football decidono di agire di notte per salvarlo, peccato però che vengono poi scoperti e Saiyd viene legato a un'altalena (coincidenze è la stessa dove molti anni prima Ben e Annie si sono scambiati i regali di compleanno). Quando dopo la fuga degli Altri da Otherville Jack, Kate e Juliet decidono di tornare al campo dei losties, Sayid mostra diffidenza nei confronti della nuova arrivata, ma sottende alla decisione di Jack di portarla con loro. In seguito Sayid dice a Juliet che vuole sapere tutto quello che ha fatto con gli altri, ma lei gli risponde che se glielo avesse detto, lui l'avrebbe uccisa. Seguono avvenimenti in cui Sayid rimane un po' dimenticato fino alla scoperta di Naomi la paracadutista, che tenuta segreta, viene rivelata a Sayid e in seguito a Jack. e Jack, mentre parlano del piano per contrastare gli Altri (Greatest Hits)|190px]]Dopo che Jack organizza il piano per farla finita con gli Altri, Sayid rimane al campo per far esplodere la dinamite piazzata nelle tende per uccidere gli Altri insieme a Jin e Bernard. Non riescono completamente nella missione infatti vengono catturati e tenuti in ostaggio fino a farli credere morti da Tom a Jack e Ben. In seguito si scoprirà che sono vivi e vegeti e saranno salvati da Sawyer, Juliet e con un colpo di scena anche da Hurley. La sua ultima apparizione nella terza serie è quando Hurley comunica a Jack che sta bene e non è morto come credeva. Quarta stagione (giorni 91-108) Desmond told Sayid what Charlie had learned in the Looking Glass, and Sayid warned against calling Jack in case their "rescuers" monitored their communications. They met Locke on the way to Jack, and Sayid confronted him about blowing up the sub, but when Jack attacked him for killing Naomi, Sayid separated the two. Despite mistrusting the rescuers, he stayed with Jack's group when the survivors split, where he gathered guns with Juliet. The two fired shots at Miles Straume and Daniel Faraday, who were holding Jack and Kate, and Sayid informally interrogated them. The group found Frank Lapidus and his helicopter, and Sayid declared the aircraft fit to fly. Sayid offered to retrieve Charlotte from Locke's group in exchange for a place on the helicopter. Miles and Kate went with him. He went to the Barracks with Miles and Kate and found Hurley tied up in a closet, where Locke had left his as bait. Sayid discovered Ben's secret room then left, and Locke captured him. Sayid offered Miles in exchange for Charlotte then returned to the helicopter and left with Frank, Desmond, and Naomi's body. on the Kahana's zodiac raft. ]] Desmond's consciousness began traveling through time, and Sayid calmed him and contacted the Island. The crew locked the pair in a room, but they escaped, and Sayid repaired sabotaged radio equipment so Desmond could call his girlfriend and anchor his consciousness. Desmond and Sayid spent time again confined before meeting the Captain then encountered Michael, who wasusing the alias "Kevin Johnson". Sayid initially withheld Michael's identity and confronted him in private, but he outed him to the Captain after hearing his full story. Keamy's men returned, and Sayid, knowing they planned to kill those on the island, boarded a raft to ferry people to the boat. On the island though, he handed the raft to Daniel and pursued Jack and Sawyer, who were chasing the helicopter. Richard Alpert and some Others captured him and Kate at gunpoint. . ]] Richard agreed to let them leave the island if they helped rescue Ben. After ambushing Keamy's team, Sayid tackled and fought Keamy until Richard gunned him down. Sayid and Kate found Sawyer, Jack, Hurley and Frank at the helicopter and they flew to the Kahana, where they refueled and patched a leak before taking off again. The Kahana exploded, and they turned back to the island, but it vanished. Sayid tossed out an inflatable life raft, and they crashed into the ocean. They drifted till they reached a boat. A week later, they paddled the raft to the island of Sumba. After leaving the Island 2005 distracts Sayid just before Nadia is hit by a speeding car. ]] After leaving the Island, Sayid became a member of the group known as the Oceanic Six. Nadia found him after their conference and the two later married. The couple attended Hurley's surprise birthday party and Christian Shephard's funeral service. . After nine months - described later by Sayid as the happiest time in his life - they were walking in Los Angeles, discussing their upcoming anniversary, when a man asked Sayid for directions. Nadia crossed the street and was hit by a car. Five days later, Sayid held her funeral in Iraq and caught Ben spying on him. Ben said one of Widmore's men killed Nadia, and Sayid later found him holding Ben at gunpoint and killed him. Seeking further revenge, Sayid asked for other victims. 2006–2007 Sayid came to work for Benjamin Linus -- tracking down and killing Charles Widmore's employees, allegedly to protect the other Oceanic 6 members. One such mission occurred in Seychelles, where Sayid shot a fellow golfer. In a mission in Berlin, he initiated a relationship with a target's employee. She too though was using him for information, and a confrontation killed her and wounded Sayid. After he killed the final target, Ben ended their partnership. Cut loose, Sayid traveled to the Dominican Republic and worked for a charity organization. A wheelchair-bound John Locke visited him, urging him to return to the Island, but Sayid refused. Ben visited him as well, saying John had died, and that a man was watching Hurley. Sayid arrived at Santa Rosa Mental Institute and killed the man and convinced Hurley to leave the institute for a safe house. 's custody, on Flight 316. ]]There, he confessed working for Ben but advised Hurley to do the opposite of whatever Ben suggested. He detected intruders, tossed one over the balcony and impaled another on a knife set, but not before a dart hit him. Hurley took him to his mansion, then his father drove him to Jack, who treated him at his hospital. Sayid attacked Jack on waking then attacked an assassin disguised as a nurse. Jack then reunited him with Ben, and though hostile, Sayid accompanied him as he met his lawyer. The two drove to a dock where they met Jack, Kate and Sun. Tired of Ben's lies, Sayid left the group. Soon after, Illana found Sayid drinking in a Los Angeles bar. She seduced him, then pulled out a gun, claiming to represent his Seychelles victim's family. She took him aboard Ajira 316 in handcuffs. Sayid noticed other members of the Oceanic Six at the gate and tried unsuccessfully to convince Illana to take a later flight. When Ben boarded, he suspected Ilana worked for him. In the air, the plane hit turbulence, and a bright light surrounded the survivors. Back on the Island 1977 (Season 5) Like several Ajira Flight 316 passengers, Sayid appeared on the Island in 1977, where the Dharma Initiative believed he was a Hostile. Jin and Radzinsky locked him inside the Flame, and Sawyer arrived and interrogated him. Sawyer offered to integrate him into DHARMA, but Sayid refused. Later on, a young boy brought him a sandwich, introduced himself as Ben Linus and promised him to help him escape. A later visit angered the boy's father, who slammed him into the bars. Horace and Radzinsky threatened to take the interrogation to the next level, and took Sayid is then taken to Initiative's interrogator, who drugged him. Under the influence, Sayid shared knowledge of the island and revealed he'd traveled from the future, first worrying then angering his captors. They returned him to his cell, and voted to execute him. Sawyer tried to help him escape, but Sayid turned him down, wishing to stay and kill young Ben. Ben distracted the security team with a burning van and freed Sayid, who escaped into the jungle, knocked out Jin, stole his gun and shot Ben. while carrying a nuclear bomb. ]] Two days later, Sayid saw Jack, Kate, Richard Alpert, Eloise Hawking and Erik in the jungle. He shot Erik, who was aiming at Kate, and Jack explained his plan to detonate " Jughead". They traveled through an underwater tunnel to the bomb's chamber, where Sayid extracted its thermonuclear core. To travel through the barracks, he suggested donned DHARMA jumpsuits, but Roger Linus spotted him anyway and shot him. Hurley picked up Sayid and Jack in a van, and took them to the Swan site. Though gravely wounded, Sayid rigged the bomb so it would detonate on impact. 2007 (Sesta stagione) . ]] Sayid remained mortally injured from Roger's bullet for some time in the post-Jughead island timeline. Hurley and the rest rushed him to the temple stream, but he died after the Others submerged him. Hours later though, he returned to life. The Others dragged him to another room, where Dogen tortured him. Lennon called the ordeal a "test" and that he had "passed". Later, Jack tried to give him a pill from Dogen, and Sayid, trusting Jack, agreed. Jack then changed his mind and later told Sayid he'd learned the pill was poison. Confronted, Dogen told Sayid the test proved evil had taken him over. Dogen then fought and almost killed Sayid, but stopped and instead gave him a knife and a mission to assassinate the Man in Black. Sayid encountered the Man in Black in the jungle in Locke's form and stabbed him in the chest. The Man in Black was unfazed and said Dogen had tried to con Sayid into going to his death. The Man in Black then cryptically offered anything Sayid wanted in exchange for his help, though the one thing Sayid wanted had "died in his arms". Sayid returning to the Temple and told the Others to leave or die. He then met again with Dogen, drowned him in the spring and slit Lennon's throat right after. Ben entered the room and told Sayid it wasn't too late to leave, but Sayid simply replied, "It is for me." The Monster rampaged through the Temple. After, Sayid walked through the carnage, joined the Man in Black's new group and walked off into the jungle. Sayid traveled across the Island with the rest of the Man in Black's group until they eventually set up camp in a clearing in a coastal forest. Claire tried to kill Kate, who screamed for Sayid's help, but he remained passive; Sayid said he was incapable of feeling anything at all. The Man in Black left the camp in his care, and Widmore's men shot him with a dart. The next day Sayid and the Man in Black traveled to Hydra Island. Sayid remained behind, killed two men and took their prisoner - Desmond He delivered the prisoner to the Man in Black, who later dropped him in a well and asked Sayid to kill him. He disobeyed when Desmond suggested killing him might disappoint the very person Sayid joined the Man in Black to gain. Sayid turned off the Hydra Island power generator, deactivating the sonic fence and letting the Man in Black free Hurley's group from a cage. Sayid then rejoined the group in the jungle and helped shoot Widmore's men as the group commandeered his submarine. In the sub, Jack discovered a bomb, and Sayid analyzed it, using his munitions knowledge one last time. Sawyer then accidentally activated the bomb. Sayid told Jack Desmond's location and told him he'd replace Jacob then carried the bomb away from the others to the back of the submarine. The bomb exploded, killing him. Capacità Se Jack è un uomo di scienza e Locke è un uomo di fede, Sayid si presenta di certo come un uomo di talento. L'importanza delle sue capacità è fondamentale nello svolgimento degli eventi sull'isola, dove spesso le sue azioni riescono a rivelare segreti nascosti. Spesso alcuni misteri dell'Isola sono stati risolti grazie alle sue abilità. Fede Musulmana Sayid è di fede musulmana, anche se non sappiamo con certezza quanto sia devoto. Probabilmente la sua fede lo aiuta nel liberarsi di ciò che ha fatto in passato. Sull'Isola lo vediamo solo occasionalmente pregare o intraprendere azioni ispirate dalla fede. Se la fede di Sayid giochi un ruolo importante negli eventi che seguiranno e faccia dunque da complemento alla fede manifestata da Locke o da Mr. Eko, è ancora un punto interrogativo. Curiosità *''Sayid'' (Arabo: سيد ) è un nome comune Arabo che significa 'Maestro' o 'Signore' (Usato anche spesso nella lingua Araba come titolo onorario per rivolgersi alla gente rispettabile e a colo che ricoprono alte posizioni, più come 'Sir' o 'Mr.' in Inglese). Comunque, Sayid, pronunciato come nello show, suona più come il nome Arabo che si scrive Said (Arabo: سعيد ) che ironicamente significa qualcuno che è felice / allegro e fortunato nella vita. * Il cognome di Sayid, Jarrah (Arabo: جراح), originariamente significava 'Colui che taglia' o 'Colui che ferisce' in Arabo tradizionale, è correntemente la tipica traduzione Araba per la parola 'Chirurgo'. * I nomi Sayid / Said hanno un collegamento stretto con il teorico, critico e filosofo della Letteratura Palestinese-Americana Edward W. Said (Arabo: إدوارد سعيد ). Tra altri libri su argomenti collegati, Edward W. Said scrisse Orientalismo; un libro che riflette sulla Colonizzazione e su come i colonizzatori di una nuova terra iniziano a chiamare gli abitanti originali "gli Altri". *Sayid è considerato da molti fan di Lost il più intelligente Lostie, ed è altamente considerato per essere il migliore a giudicare i personaggi, vedi: UrbanDictionary.com on Sayid. * Possiamo vedere Sayid sul televisore sullo sfondo dell'Ufficio dell'Esercito degli U.S.A. dove lavora il padre di Kate nell'episodio . * Sayid è stato il primo membro del gruppo della sezione centrale a sentire i sussurri (vedi Sawyer, Shannon, Charlie). * All'inizio del finale della seconda stagione, quando tutti stanno correndo sulla spiaggia verso la barca, lo senti dire: "Forse è Desmond." Comunque, i sottotitoli del DVD recitano, "Forse sono loro". * Il nome del padre di Sayid, Hassan, come la sua data di nascita e la residenza sono tutti dati ottenuti dai dettagli del suo passaporto che si vede su il sito della Oceanic Air * Sayid ha militato per 5 anni nella Guardia Repubblicana Irachena. * Sayid ha cercato Nadia per 7 anni. * Contrariamente alla sua fede Musulmana, Sayid & Shannon fanno sesso prematrimoniale, che è vietato nell'Islam. Comunque, o significa che non è molto devoto o che gli sceneggiatori hanno fatto un errore a scrivere il personaggio, dobbiamo ancora scoprirlo. Si propende per la prima ipotesi visto che lo vediamo pregare una volta sola e solo in un'altra occasione (quando lancia il razzo per cercare di triangolare il segnale radio della Rousseau) lo si sente pronunciare il nome di Allah. Vedi anche * Missioni * Religioni ed ideologie * Redenzione Categoria:Personaggi principali Categoria:Passeggeri e personale del Volo 815 Categoria:Sopravvissuti della sezione centrale Categoria:Oceanic 6 Categoria:Passeggeri e personale del Volo 316 Categoria:Sayid Categoria:Personaggi deceduti